Tris's Ghost
by DauntlessPokemonRide
Summary: *After Allegiant*Tobias mourns over Tris, and creates a band to get over his sadness, and his band becomes popular. Meanwhile, Tris is a ghost watching over Tobias. She tries to get back to him, despite the rules. (Better than summary… I suck at them)(Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Tris POV**

I groggily woke up from my sleep. _Am I alive? _I wonder as I get up. I thought I was dead for sure. David shot me. There's no way I could've survived. I look up and see my mother smiling at me. She is hugging me. I see Uriah, Marlene, Al, Will, and my dad with them. Okay, so I'm not alive. I know that all these people died, and Uriah was brain dead.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in heaven, sweetie," My mom says gently. " We've been waiting for you to wake up. Usually a soul waits until the body is buries, but your soul left your body before that, though it fought to stay in. You did so well, Beatrice. We are all so proud of you. I'm so proud of you".

"What about Christina?" I dared to ask. "What about… Tobias?" I barely manage to say his name without breaking out into tears. I left him, though I promise I would never leave him again.

"You can watch them from up here," said Will. "You can see anyone in the world. If you stay here with us, which you probably will, then you can actually go down to Earth. Twice a year, actually. Most people choose birthdays. Nobody chooses their death day. You aren't supposed to talk to anybody. The deciders, whom you will meet soon, will give you points. These points…well, you'll see if you get any. I hope to see you soon".

"Will," I choked at the sound of his name. "Can you forgive me for killing you?"

He looks at me, and whispers softly, "I don't know Tris. Some days I think I can, others I don't. Your destiny was far greater than mine, but we all liked our lives down on Earth. Like you might, I wish my time had been longer." Then Will straightens up and says "Okay, everyone. Let's show Tris her new home. She'll be bunking with my cabin". Turning to me he says "You'll be with Al, your parents, and me in our big house. And don't worry Tris. There's no point in worrying about something you can't ever change. It will remain as it happened."

"Beatrice Prior" A voice booms. "You have been summoned".

"What does that mean?" I hiss at Will.

"You have to go" Will said. " Most people don't get summoned for weeks after they get here. Uriah still hasn't been summoned. He woke up here before you did, since his funeral was before yours. Actually, I don't think you've had a funeral yet. It either means you did really good things, or bad things. Good luck Tris!"

I scurry to the room, and hope to see what's next.

* * *

It is beautiful. I don't quite know how the process went, but many people praised my good work, and told me how I saved Chicago, and everyone else from all the bad things the Bureau were going to do. David was a very evil man, and I had done a good job by erasing his memory and not killing him. I wondered about all the people I did kill, but that seemed to be factored out of the equation. I didn't bother asking about it. Other things got factored in, and I ended up with ten points by the time I arrived to my new house. At this point, I thought I did okay, because by then points didn't seem like a lot.

"Mom," I yelled once I entered the door. "What are points for?"

"Only those who do something for the greater good get points, Beatrice," my mom says to me, as she reaches the door. "It doesn't matter, really. None of us got points. You probably won't either".

I stare at my mom's eyes. I must have done better than I thought. "I got ten points". I told her.

Her eyes widened. "How?" she asked

"Well, the people decided on things, and how I saved Chicago and other places, factored out the bad, and ended up with ten," I said flatly.

My mom looked at me, still shocked. " Well," she started, " points allow you to do certain things. You can take extra visits to Earth. You can upgrade your stay here. You can do anything you want. The only thing you can't do is make contact with actual people. They may sense you're there, but you can't get attached to them. They can't get attached to you. You shouldn't speak to them at all, Tris. That is the only rule with the points."

"So, I can't talk to Tobias anymore?" I said sadly.

"No, Beatrice, you shouldn't talk to Tobias. It would be for the best, anyway. You might get caught, and bad things happen to those who get caught disobeying the rules. Though it isn't a rule, a lot of spirits are against. Don't reckless Tris. You did enough reckless things while you were alive. Don't talk to him at all. It would be better if you didn't see him at all."

And with that, my mom walked away. Something about this "rule" seemed fishy. As I walked around inside the house, I decided to take a look outside. Uriah was above Zeke's apartment, and he was scaring him. He basically just communicated with Zeke. Well, I guess ghosts are supposed to scare people. But it isn't fair. I should be able to talk to Tobias. I float over to watch Tobias. He's sitting by the fountain. "Tobias", I whisper, " I never meant to leave you. I will see you again. You will hear me again. I promise". And with that I ran toward the house. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Thanks for checking the prologue out! Please leave reviews, and ideas. I take both negative and positive comments. All helps! Or, you can PM me, either on works. Please Rate and Review!**

**-DauntlessPokemonRide**


	2. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't Divergent, or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1**

THREE YEARS LATER

**Tris POV**

I have finally settled in with my parents and Will. My guilt for killing Will seems to have faded a bit. He talks more easily to me now. It is as if our whole group is back, except for Christina.

I went off to wander around the building. Soon, Tobias's birthday would come. I would be able to come down to Earth then. I always go down on Tobias's birthday, and on my birthday. It is nice to go down to Earth every once in a while. I brush past many spirits to view Chicago.

Many people crowd the streets. I strain to see Tobias, who has found a new job despite all the troubles he has been through. He was helping Johanna Reyes in the political field for a while. I remember seeing him writing something at his apartment everyday. I thought it was political work until Zeke and some others came over. I caught a glimpse of what they were doing before the instruments came out. They were writing song! Tobias sang most of the times. His songs are very emotional, and mostly sad. The happy songs are usually sung by someone else. They made their first debut a couple of months ago. I can't help but wonder if Tobias wrote some of his songs about me. It sure seems like it.

As I turn to go meet Uriah and the others, I see Zeke walking in the street. I follow him toward a building. It is large, and round. I've never seen anything like it. It looked like thousands of people can fit in it. Zeke walks around the stage, and Tobias is standing there.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Zeke asks Tobias. "It is your birthday tomorrow. We also don't want you to break into tears out on stage".

"I'm sure," Tobias responds briskly. "I have to do this for myself. I have to do this for her". By now, he is whispering.

"Okay." Zeke says. He walks away, and leaves Tobias backstage by himself.

I see Tobias read over the lyrics that he wrote. He is looking at them as a sad glint passes over his eyes. "The Dauntless would never approve of it," he whispered softly. "But she might". He walks out of the stadium, and jogs away.

(insert line break)

The nest morning I walk over to this elevator-like device. "Good day Miss", the doorman greets. "Where are you off to?"

"Today is the first day I get to go down to Earth this year," I explain.

"Your birthday?" the doorman asks as he checks the records. He waves his hand to let me through.

"No," I say. " It's my friend's birthday. Mine doesn't come until later this year".

The door closes, and I float down to Earth. I walk over to the stage area, and find Tobias there by himself.

"Tobias," I whisper softly.

"Who said that?" he turns rapidly. His eyes glaze over.

I suddenly freeze. I wasn't suppose to speak with anyone. I turn, and run out of the building before I can get caught by any of the other spirits.

**Tobias POV**

I turn backstage to give one more look around. Nobody seems to be there, but I heard someone whisper my name. It was a voice similar to Tris's voice. Exactly like hers, actually. I haven't heard her voice ever since…before she died. I look around one more time, and nobody was there. I must just be hearing things. I walked outside, and Zeke and the band were setting up for our concert.

"Are you ready", Zeke asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I say.

Then, the doors open, and a big crowd surges into the stadium.

"Here goes nothing", I say as I walk up the microphone. "Let's get this show on the road".

* * *

After a brief introduction, my band prepares for our first song. Our band, The Dauntless Rebels, had five members. They are Zeke, George, Cara, Shauna, and I. Zeke is a guitarist, George plays the drums, Cara plays the piano, Shauna is another guitarist, and I am the lead singer. Everyone sings, but I sing most if the time.

I take a deep breath, and the music begins to play behind me. I take in more deep breath before starting to sing.

_Step one, we met, we did talk_

_She was drawn to me and I to her_

_She smiled happily at me_

_And I stared on happily back at her_

_We made choices left and right _

_She choose A, and I choose B_

_Between the lines of truth and love_

_And I began to wonder what to chose_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_She let me know that she knew best_

_Cause after all, she saved us all_

_She slipped past my defense_

_I slipped her defenses_

_We spoke our lists of what was wrong_

_The things we told each other all along_

_And I prayed that she would save herself_

_And I prayed that she would save herself_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_When I began to raise my voice,_

_She lowered hers and gave my one last choice_

_We either stay together forevermore_

_Or we stay away from each other_

_I trusted her with her life_

_She gave it away for a coward_

_Without her, I'll never be the same_

_My love for her always remains_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost my girlfriend_

_I realize through this emptiness_

_That I would've gone to the Weapons Lab with Tris_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

_Had I known I could've saved her life_

Silence filled the stadium as the song faded. Then, cheers rose from the crowd, and everyone was on their feet. The last chord still echoed through the room, and my emotions had been thrown out into this song. I am not a very emotional person, so the outcome of this song surprised me very much.

"Thank you," I said. "Now for our next song"

* * *

After our performance, I finally began to feel tired. I headed home, and was ready to go to bed. I didn't want to see Zeke. He would just ask me how I felt about Tris. I always missed her, and it was hard enough without somebody mentioning it to me everyday. I ran home to avoid sadness and the memories of Tris that flooded my mind when I thought of her.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Tobias's band had wonderful songs. Tonight, I actually heard my name in one song. I longed for Tobias, but could no longer have him. I did what was right for everyone in Chicago by leaving them all. I didn't know it would hurt this much.

As I prepare to return home, I catch sight of Tobias running off home. "Next time Tobias, I will talk to you. I promise," I mutter softly. As I prepare to go back, a man comes forward. A spirit man.

"Hello Madame," the spirit man said "You'll have to come with us".

"Why?" I ask.

The man surges forward without answering me. The last thing I remember is the man's face, and then my world went black.

* * *

**The song is "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. Please leave reviews! Good or bad, anything is appreciated. Or PM me with comments, suggestions, or ideas. Please answer my poll. The winning category will get a fanfic written about it! Have a good summer!**

**- Dauntless Pokemon Ride**


	3. The Dauntless Cake

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I woke up surrounded by other spirit people. They were normal civilians, like me. Except these guys were different. They looked angry, and scared. I immediately put my defenses up, though I was still worn out from being knocked out. Shockingly, my spirit head hurt worse than any bullet wound I've ever had, except the one to my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked one of the men standing around me.

"You attempted to communicate with someone down on Earth. You are a danger to our community," the man replied gruffly.

"If I committed such an awful crime, why are you normal people here, and not some kind of law enforcement. I'd expect some higher status people to come and sentence me, like angels. Or those spirits from the decision room. Why you guys?" I said, my voice cold.

"Well…uh…," one man tried to respond without avail. " You just come with us. Stop asking questions-"

I interrupted the man by running away in the opposite direction. His temporary confusion allowed me to escape. As I ran I faintly heard the men arguing about how they failed, and probably should've gone after me. Well, I don't know them, so they probably shouldn't recognize me. That means they won't be able to find me.

After a few minutes of running, I realize I don't know where I'm going. I decide instantly to go home and take the rest of the day off. I'm still a bit dizzy from the attack the night before. I want to learn more about these guys, but I feel like I'm about to collapse. I finally reach the front door. I pull it open, and am staring two parents, and three friends in the face.

(line break)

"Tris," my father says calmly. "Why weren't you here last night?".

"It's not like an abnegation to be curious," I tell my dad.

"We're all past that Beatrice," he responds.

So, I spill the story about getting kidnapped, and why. When I finish everyone stares at me. Al and Uriah look satisfied by my answer, and leave, My father gets up and walks away with them. My mom stares at me with pity, and follows my father out. The only one left is Will.

"Tris," he says, "I don't think talking to people on Earth is illegal. You just have to be careful when you do it. People will always be watching you from above. Sometimes you are visible, other times you are hidden. I've studied the map of what we can view from here in heaven. Many parts of Chicago are not hidden. It's a pretty safe place to experiment, just not during Tobias's concerts."

"It was an accident," I reply defiantly. "I didn't intend for Tobias to hear me. Not this time, at least." With a more playful tone, I add "And what's with you and maps?"

"I like to memorize them," Will replied. "Some Erudite qualities stick with you forever."

"Yeah, I've still got some Abnegation left in me." I say

"That's the only thing you've still got left in you" Will says solemnly.

Then, I punched Will on the shoulder. " Tale that back" I say with playful anger.

"Take what back?" Uriah says from behind us, making me jump back.

"The Dauntless cake". I say. " Will stole the only cake from the cafeteria area. He told me that he was going eat it by himself. I ask him to share, and he said no."

"WHAT!" Uriah almost exploded. I was trying to hold back laughter.

"You already had enough cake in your time. I barely had any at all. I only had a couple of slices, actually." Will says this as emotionless as he can. We are both barely holding back our laughter.

Uriah turns and yells at us "GIVE ME THE CAKE NOW, YOU PANSYCAKES!".

Al hears Uriah yelling and is entering the room. "What cake? I've tried Dauntless cake before. I died before I could try it."

"Because I stole your fist piece of cake before you could eat it," Uriah says sheepishly.

"But, I didn't know you during initiation," Al says, looking confused.

"It's easy to steal from a stranger," Uriah responds. " Now," he says quickly changing the subject. " Where's the cake".

By that point Will and I burst out laughing. Al comes over and tackles Uriah to the ground.

"You did not steal my cake, right?" Al asks Uriah as Uriah pushes himself off the ground.

"Well, the Candor don't lie, and since it was one of my aptitude test results, I'll tell you that I did eat your only piece of cake. I didn't know you were going to commit suicide before you got to eat a piece. I thought you had some another day."

Al narrows his eyes, looking angry. "Well," Uriah says nervously, "I need to visit Marlene. Bye!" Uriah dashed out of the house.

Will and I were still laughing. Tears began to form in my eyes. Al look angry. His anger was probably angled toward Uriah, but everyone has been mad at Uriah one time or another.

Poking a head into the doorway, Uriah dared to say "Where's the cake?".

Al started chasing him around the room and Uriah was calling us pansycakes. I could barely stay calm for more than a few moments without bursting into laughter. Eventually, I calmed down enough to say "There is no cake. We made it up".

Will looked at me, shaking his head. His Erudite mind was probably saying I shouldn't have done that. My Erudite part was thinking the same, but the Dauntless part was telling me that I did the right thing.

Al and Uriah both turned and stared at us. "YOU DID WHAT!?" They yelled in unison.

Soon, Will and I were running out of the house to escape Uriah and Al. We ended up above the Bureau. Uriah and I were disgusted to be above it, and ran away as Will and Al followed us, thought they were confused.

W were walking back to the house, when Uriah spoke. "We should get some Dauntless cake", he suggested. All agreed, so we proceeded to buy some cake. At the register, Uriah whispers"You buy it. Or ask Will. You have to since you lied about it". I punched Uriah as I paid for the cake.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to look for Tobias. I walked slowly over to his apartment in Chicago. I looked through the monitors, which showed what was happening in each room. Tobias was over by his desk. He was writing something. A couple crumpled pieces of paper lay on the floor.

"I need to come up with a new song," he mused. "Happy songs aren't in my forte, and all my sad songs are about Tris." I could see the pain in his eyes as he said my name. The sadness in his voice showed me that he had reopened a wound. My death wasn't easy for Tobias to overcome. On the paper, he had some lyric written on it:

_Alone in this house again tonight_  
_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_  
_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_  
_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_  
_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_  
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_  
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_  
_From my eyes_  
_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_  
_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_  
_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_  
_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_  
_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

_'Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_  
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_  
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_  
_From my eyes_  
_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_  
_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_  
_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_  
_From my eyes_  
_Tonight I wanna cry_

Looking at his words, I felt tears in my eyes. I ran away from Tobias and his apartment. "I'm sorry I left you," I whisper softly, wiping away my tears.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I was writing song lyrics all morning. We need a new song to debut. All the band members agreed that I should write another song. Happy music was not my thing at all, but sad music was. My only inspiration for sad music is Tris. Even though she is dead, I never really moved on from her.

I glanced down at what I currently had down on paper. It was pretty good. It showed emotion, but it was short. Short and sweet is a good option, and I had already crumpled up lots of other attempts at a successful song. I only used Tris as inspiration for one song. And that was the song I came up with a few minutes ago. Well, it i the only option I have, so I'll go with it. I ran out of my apartment to our band's studio.

* * *

At the studio, I overhear voices.

"It's going to be her birthday soon," a strained voice said.

"It's not until next month, though" A familiar voice replied. Cara. It was my band member, Cara. But who was she talking to/

"I always thought about birthdays early. I was always trying to learn more about them. My birthday was close to hers. We would always talk about them." The voice, vaguely familiar, responds sadly.

"Let's talk about this after Tobias comes with the new lyrics, Caleb. I'll meet you at my apartment. You have know where it is, right?" Cara asks.

"Yes, see you then." Caleb walks out of the studio as I walk in.

"Cara, I have the new lyrics" I say loudly.

"Great!" she say cheerfully, a fake smile pressed on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, you see," she says nervously." Caleb is having some problems."

"With what?" I ask.

"Family," she replies weakly.

"But all his family members are dead."

"His sister still matters to him."

"It's about Tris?! Tell me now" I yell at Cara.

"Well you see," Cara says nervously. " Tris…."

**The song is "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. Please leave reviews! Good or bad, anything is appreciated. Or PM me with comments, suggestions, or ideas. Please answer my poll. The winning category will get a fanfic written about it! I'll try to update at least once a week. Summer is in, but summer school doesn't end for 10 more days. I'll try to update sooner, but my health class may not allow it. Bye!**

**- Dauntless Pokemon Ride**


	4. The Big Mistake

" _Well you see," Cara says nervously. " Tris…."_

**Hello! Thanks to everyone for reading my story!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"What about Tris?" I spat at Cara, bitterness clouding my voice.

Cara was frozen for a few seconds before nervously shifting from foot to foot. It was almost like I could see her mind trying to find an alternate solution that involved not telling me the truth.

"Well," I prod " What about Tris". I try to sound gentler, but I can still hear some bitterness in my voice.

"Caleb was talking about Tris's birthday," Cara starts. "Which is exactly two months away from yours."

"So her birthday is on 6/4, because mine is one 4/4, right?"

"Yes. Caleb was expressing a complaint about Christina's plan. Her plan was a bit brash, and she planned to complete her plan on Tris's birthday. And that got Caleb upset because he thought she was being inconsiderate. But, we all agreed that you may not know Tris's birthday, so it might be okay. Caleb was still upset and I agreed that Christina was still acting to quickly and-"

I interrupted Cara's ranting. "Christina's plan about what? And what does it have to do with me?"

"That's enough, Cara" a voice says from behind me. I didn't jump in surprise as Cara did. We Dauntless were trained to be strong. I have move on from that in some aspects, but it is still part of me now. My days in Dauntless held some of my best memories. I was away from my father, I got stronger, and I met Tris. I barely registered the fact that Christina had come up behind me.

"If you want Four, I can tell you now" Christina said, staring into my eyes.

"Sure, if matters that much to you," I say, distracted by thoughts. I did find that my friends called me Four. All my fans called me Four as well because of my history in Dauntless. Someone seldom called me Tobias. I only gave Tris the right to do that. I hoped at this very moment, that Christina would leave. I was not in the mood for another lecture.

"I'll go," Cara says walking towards the door. "I have to meet Caleb at my apartment. Oh, and Four, I'll call the others tomorrow. We'll record the song then. See you, then."

"So," Christina starts. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I know Tris was a good person. I mean, she was my best friend and all. I do miss Tris, and I know that you did as well Four. I mean, you probably still do."

"What's that suppose to mean?", I say, my eyes narrowed at Christina. I was angry at her for bringing this subject up again. I've talked about it with her before, but I was ready to stop talking to people about Tris's death. Except for Zeke. He would always understand, since he love Uriah. But Christina never loved someone long enough to learn how to cope with loss. A couple of weeks isn't a long time.

"What it means is that you should move on. There are lots of fans that admire you, and would love to be your girlfriend. You should find someone else. Get over Tris already. She is never going to come back. Stop grieving over her and move on. I already moved on from her death, and Will's death. You should move on now. You can find any girl to love. You can choose Cara, some random girl, or me. Just consider it. It would be for the best."

After hearing Christina's statement I nearly exploded. " HIS IS WHAT YOU WASTE MY TIME ON!" I yell at her. " N THE FACT THAT I NEED ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!" I see the hurt look on Christina's face, and I take a deep breath. " It just not what I want right now. Honestly Christina I'm fine being single. I knew and loved Tris longer than you loved and knew Tris. We shared so many good memories. All of them better than the memories you had with Will. We did more than you guys did, and our love was stronger. " I turn to leave. "Oh, one more thing," I add as I step outside. " Don't give me relationship suggestions if you're not dating anybody right now." I walk out the door before breaking out into run, thinking about how inconsiderate Christina was being.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I was watching Tobias talking to Christina this morning. I left after Tobias walked out of the room. The fact that Christina looked a bit hurt, shrugged, and left made me a bit sad. I thought she was my friend. I never thought that she would try to hit on Tobias when I was gone. She was so inconsiderate some times. She had never loved someone as much as I have loved Tobias, an as much as Tobias loved me. We had developed a bond that would be hard to break. Death was the only thing that could break our love, and it did.

I walk down over to the chasm. I relived the time Tobias and I had spent there together. The time that he pronounced his love for me. All the small things that we did together lead up to this moment. I never thought that I could get a man as tough as Tobias to even look at me, but I was wrong.

I spent some time replaying memories. Then, I made one final resolve. I made an decision that would be best for me and the ones I loved. It might affect Christina and all of Tobias's fans, but it helped everyone else. I love Tobias, and he still loves me. Death can't break our bond, and I won't allow it to. I'll find a way to stay down no Earth as long as I want without getting caught so I can be with Tobias. And then, I will talk to him.

* * *

Two months have passed down on Earth. I've tried to keep a low profile so nobody would recognize me. I had a plan in mind to succeed.

I was about to work on step one. I was making my way down to Earth for my birthday. My second free day on Earth was already taken. This time, I would stay onto Earth for two days. I told my family that I would be doing some traveling once I came back from Earth. Step one was getting down to Earth normally. Step two was finding Tobias. Step three was finding a safe place to stay for the night. Step four was sneaking in normally the next day, as if I hadn't stayed down on Earth for an extra day.

As I prepared to depart, I was stopped by Will.

"Tris," he said. " I know you are about to leave, but I want to tell you that Christina didn't mean what she said. I saw you watching her talk to Four. I was watching her too. I also saw your deep love for each other. Christina would never understand that. I didn't understand it until I saw you and Four. I almost felt bad. Christina was so mean. She seemed to have stopped caring bout either of us. I felt hurt by her statement, and guessed that you probably did too."

I took a few seconds to take all of that in. "Thanks Will. I really appreciate you standing up for Christina, but what she does is no longer up to you. I do see your point. I felt hurt by her words as well. I was upset that she decided to hurt Tobias that way. You and I will always be friends. Christina words will never change that."

I hug Will before I leave. This distraction has already set me off my pace. I walk up to the man who stands by the stairs, and walk next to someone. That way, I won't be seen. I gracefully float down to Earth. I haven't seen Tobias in person since his ironic birth date of April 4th. I walk down the once familiar streets of Chicago. I stop as I see Tobias on the street. He's walking with Zeke. I walk besides them, but nobody notices me. They are having a light conversation about their newest song, which Tobias wrote about me. They both walk into Tobias's apartment. Now I know something more than a light chat is about to happen.

"Dude," Zeke begins. "I know you don't like being around Caleb because he reminds you of Tris. But today is her birthday, and I know you are both grieving, even if you don't want to show it." For the first time today, I could see the grief in Tobias's eyes. " You're the only one here who knew Tris as well as Caleb did. You could both benefit by talking about it. You know we don't help as you band members. Christina recently proved that she doesn't help. She was being a bit rude to you, instead of helpful. Think about it man. Well, I have to meet Shauna now. She'll get angry at me. I don't want her to be angry at me. It's not good." Zeke exited the room leaving Tobias alone.

I studied Tobias's face up close. He looked a bit sad, but he appeared very reserved. He looked like he didn't know what to do. For the first time, I felt like he needed my comfort and support.

I decided that I would say something to Tobias. I go closer to him, and whisper in his ear. " It'll be fine in the end, Tobias. You can keep on loving and doing whatever you want. It's your life, not Zeke's of Christina's. All the choices you make come down to you."

Tobias looks around the room, his eyes wide. He looks a bit scared, but his eyes look amazed. He looks like he wants to hear my voice one more time. He wants to. Then, he just shakes his head. "Shake it off," he tells himself. "Stop hearing things. Tris isn't coming back."

"Oh Tobias," I whisper to him softly. "Don't pretend that your simply hearing my voice. You're hearing it because I am speaking to you. And I will see you again soon. Tomorrow, in fact, at this same hour. If you choose to stay and wait is up to you, but I've never been wrong. I might've lied, but I will be here tomorrow. See you then." With that, I floated out of the room. Tobias still wore a puzzled and slightly terrified face, but he seemed awed. He seemed content after hearing my voice. I was certain that he would wait for me there tomorrow, even though he thought he was hearing things. Tobias will want to see if it's actually me.

I walked out of his house and began hunting for a place to stay. I settled on Tobias's apartment. That way I wouldn't get caught by anyone searching, and I could meet him tomorrow. I didn't want to break his heart. I love him too much to do that to him. I find a way to Tobias's couch once he falls asleep. I settle there, and think about what tomorrow will be like. I shouldn't reveal everything, but I should say something of importance. On those thoughts, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

The day before, I heard Tris talking to me. Or at least is sounded like Tris. Nobody else was around, and I was bit disturbed by it. I still think that somebody may be trying to mess with me. The advice was good, and it reminded me of something Tris would say. I decided to call Cara and make our recording later so I could see what was going to happen. As much as I hate to admit it, I still hope Tris will come back. I want to hear her one more time, and to hear her voice yesterday was nice. So, I sit and wait in my room for Tris come. She said she'd be there by three thirty, and it was already two.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I waited around Tobias's room as he wasted time this morning. I felt a twinge of guilt for not going back to heaven, but it would be worth it. I would reveal everything to Tobias, and love would go strong again.

I decided to go outside to catch some fresh air before our talk. I left at two thirty, so I had roughly a half hour before meeting Tobias. I saw spirits left and right. As I headed toward Tobias's apartment, I crashed into another spirit.

"Watch it" said a familiar cruel voice.

"Sorry, I need to go see someone," I say apologetically.

"Are you off to see that murderer Four? He's more trouble than he's worth. No different for you, I suppose as you stabbed me."

"Eric?!" I say surprised. "You look different… and you seem nicer."

"Well, if I'm mean I lose my privileges. I've got thousands of mean comments running through my head, but I'm here to wreck someone's day. Well, I come to Tobias next time."

Eric pushes me down and walks…no, floats away. I float to Tobias room and glance at the clock. It read 3:30 pm. WHAT?! I couldn't have talked to Eric for that long. I don't like him at all. I slowly turn and see Tobias over on his desk. He has some papers on his desk. I glance over to see that they are new song lyrics about the pain I just caused him. I floated out of the room, and ran to Heaven. "Oh, Tobias," I whisper as I make it back to my house. "When will I ever stop hurting you?"

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I waited for Tris for thirty minutes, and she didn't come. I knew that this was either somebody's idea of a sick joke, or I was just hearing things. Even though I didn't hear Tris again today, I still had hope that she might come another day. Even though this was fake, I can't help but hope to actually see Tris again. Other than that small sliver of hope, I in a rotten mood. Tris still really affected me. Joke or not, hearing that voice was really realistic. It really sounded like Tris. Unless somebody recorded her voice, it was her. Nobody can do such an accurate imitation.

I spent my day writing more song lyrics. I didn't publish all the songs I wrote, so I had a folder full of songs. I either rejected the songs, or they were too embarrassing to publish. Some of the songs were very personal. They explored memories with Tris, my deep sadness, and I wish had happened.

As I began to write I heard my mom begin to yell "Tobias, what are you doing? Are you writing another song? Your band overworks you too much."

"Mom," I replied calmly. "I'm in my room writing another song. It's a put you emotions down on paper to let them out type of song. It's not for my band."

I heard her grumbling, and continued to work.

* * *

After a few hours of writing, I finished the song. I rescheduled the recording for the other song, saying I wasn't feeling well, so I could finish this one.

I had a lot of love in my life  
I had a lot of love in the dark  
But some new love just won't kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I want to see my girlfriend tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
She died a while ago but she still controls

Me and my broken heart

Yeah...

Shot gun, aimed at our hearts, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
Yet we call this love  
Though you are dead and I am alive

I still love you with all my heart  
How do we call this love

It seems like I've been losing control  
When you tell me I'm not alone  
When I say

I had a lot of love in my life  
I had a lot of love in the dark  
But some new love just won't kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I want to see my girlfriend tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
She died a while ago but she still controls

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me  
Your voice plays games with me  
Yet I still love you  
One time tell me to meet you tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love

It seems like I've been losing control  
When you tell me I'm not alone  
When I say

I had a lot of love in my life  
I had a lot of love in the dark  
But some new love just won't kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I want to see my girlfriend tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
She died a while ago but she still controls

Me and my broken heart

Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken heart  
Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Me and my broken)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this?

It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart

I had a lot of love in my life  
I had a lot of love in the dark  
But some new love just won't kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I want to see my girlfriend tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
She died a while ago but she still controls

Me and my broken heart

As I read my lyrics, I realized they were golden. Tears clouded my eyes as I practiced it. Whoever played that trick on me was going to pay. I promise them a life of misery… as soon as I recover from my sadness.

* * *

**The song is based on"Me and My Broken Heart" by Rixton. Please leave reviews! Good or bad, anything is appreciated. Or PM me with comments, suggestions, or ideas. Please answer my poll. The winning category will get a fanfic written about it! I'll wrap up the results by Chapter 5 or 6... I'll see. Thanks to all those who reviewed and PMed me! I've had a song in every chapter...more than expected:) The nest chapter will have Fourtris... I promise:) **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who do you think will win the world cup final?**

**I'm all for Argentina! Brazil should win third!**

**Thanks for reading my stories! I got 500 views!:)**

**~Dauntless Pokemon Ride**


	5. The Prank

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

_Strive not to be a success, but rather to be of value_

_Albert Einstein_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I stumbled, as much a ghost can, up the stairs back to heaven. I felt terrible for hurting Tobias like that. I almost ran into Will on my way back to house.

"I take it the trip around the world went badly?" he asks, grinning.

"No," I say, forcing a smile. "I needed to tell you guys that I'll be gone for a couple of months, maybe even a year."

"Well, good luck Tris!"

"Thanks Will!" With that, I dashed into the house, and gathered everyone up for a meeting.

As soon as I walked in and asked for a meeting, everyone (but Will) ran to meet me. I was bombarded with questions about the world. I cleared my throat before saying "My trip was amazing. In fact, it was so amazing that I came to tell you that I want to continue exploring it. I won't be back for a couple of months, maybe a year. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I was meet with a bunch of blank stares. Then, everyone started talking at once.

"That's great!" my mom yelled at me, but I could tell that she didn't really approve. I ran upstairs to avoid the pressure. I knew that Al and Uriah were talking about leaving with me. It still pained me that they believed my lies. I was going to go back down to Earth, and stay there for a while. I owed Tobias for this. Most of all, I owed myself.

The next morning I decided to sneak out of the house early. I didn't want Al and Uriah following me "around the world". Then, they would know that I was actually going back down to Earth for a few months… way more than I was allowed.

I floated down to staircase that leads to Earth. I needed to disguise myself, or hide from everyone. I don't know who will recognize me from Chicago, so I'm just going to assume that everyone is my enemy. Looking over, I see a tall man with blond hair. It radiates… like a lot. Everyone will just be so busy paying attention to him, and not me. As he walks down the stairs, I follow right next to him. He is talking to some red- haired girl next to him.

"I am amazing," the boy was saying.

"I thought you would've gotten over that by now," the girl replied.

"Some habits never die, they stay with you" The pair laughs, and walks away.

I dart behind them once more, just to be safe. They traveled down to New York, so I have to float to Chicago. I definitely should've paid more attention, and stopped at Chicago. Now, I floated down to the streets. The city looked dormant, but there were lots of shops, and flashy signs. I ended up in station, and boarded a train for Chicago. It reminded me of the Dauntless trains. I had left so much in Chicago when I exited the city. I left behind everything when I sacrificed myself. I remember hearing that they were adding my name to some textbooks, as a hero who helped save the country. I really didn't sacrifice myself for the country, though. I did it for my brother. With that, I let the rain carry me to Chicago.

* * *

I made it to Chicago, and rushed over to Tobias's apartment. I needed to make sure that he was okay. I found him over on the couch, talking to Zeke.

"Some prank, huh," Zeke was saying to Tobias.

"Yeah," he said, but he wasn't really paying attention. "I can't believe someone would have such little respect for her. She is a hero."

"But, are you sure you didn't imagine it man? I imagined that Uriah had stole my Dauntless cake once. I couldn't find it, so I just assumed I ate it."

I stifled a laugh, remembering the time Uriah threw away Zeke's cake. It was the joke of the house for weeks. Apparently, I didn't do as good a job as I thought. Both Zeke and Tobias both turned in my direction, and I froze. Then, I remembered that they couldn't see me.

"See what I mean?" Tobias says sadly.

"Four, I think you place is haunted," Zeke replies."I'm going to inspect your apartment for the prankster. Do you want me to come back when I'm done?"

"No, I'll be fine. E-mail me if you do find anything."

"Okay, computer guy. See you later." Zeke exited the room.

Tobias got up and laid down on his bed. He was clearly tired, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why does this keep happening to me," he wondered out loud. "It's not like Evelyn could help me. She'd think I was crazy. Good thing she's out now."

I just stared at Tobias. "Oh, Tobias," I whisper. He doesn't look up at. He didn't hear me. I float from the entrance to his room and land near his bed. I float onto his bed silently. Though ghosts are normally quiet, that is because we don't touch thing. But when we make contact with an object, it is like we are human again. We can feel the object, and it can make noise. Fact is that when you touch an object, you can become visible to humans. Many have claimed that it works, but I don't want to scare Tobias. I don't want to try to reveal myself just yet. I turn my head, so my I can whisper in his ear.

Turning, I hesitate for a second. He thinks this a prank. What if he hates me for this? I fight these negative thoughts, and decide to go with it anyway. It's now or never.

I whispered into Tobias's ear. "Tobias, this is not a prank. I'm sure you can tell the difference between an imitation of my voice, and my actual voice."

He stares in my direction, eyes mixed with awe and fear. I remembered that he was afraid of losing me. "Tris," he finally says. "It sounds like you, I can assure you that." Sighing, he continues. "But how do I know I'm not going crazy. That I'm not hearing voices. Tell me that. Prove to me that I'm not crazy."

I stared at Tobias in surprise for a second, before realizing that if I didn't respond, I would blow my last chance. "I can prove to you that you're not crazy. I want you to reach out toward your pillow." He does as told. His hand is hovering over my shoulder. I take in a breath, and hope that this will work.

Now, lower it a bit," I command. Tobias slowly lowers his hand. Finally, it is on my shoulder. I will myself to be visible, so Tobias can see me, and know that I am here. For a minute there is silence. I wonder if I have failed.

Finally, Tobias speaks up. "So, it really is you," Tobias says in awe.

"So, you can see me?" I say breathily.

"Yes," Tobias replies. "Is this your first time testing it out?"

"Of course," I reply.

"Why's that?"

"Well, we ghosts can see each other all the time. Also, I can't tell if I'm visible or not. I can always see myself."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" Pain eased in Tobias's voice.

"Well," I respond, "For one, talking to you is against the rules, according to others. Some people kidnap those who speak with the living. It can bring some evil things into the world, or so they believe."

"But you did it anyway. For me?"

"There's no one else I'd rather break the rules for."

"Can you come near me for a second?"

"Sure." I step toward Tobias, wondering what he's going to do. I honestly didn't think that I'd get this far with him. Ever. As I float over to him, he reaches for my shoulder. He finally put his hand on both of my shoulders.

"I can actually touch you." He looks awed.

"Really?" I ask while laughing. "Did you think that your hand would go through my shoulder?"

"Yes, actually."

I continued to laugh as Tobias began to laugh as well. Soon, we were both laughing messes on his bed.

"I love you," I tell him as I edge closer to him.

"I know," Tobias says, as he pulls me next to him. He leans over to me, and kisses my cheek, my neck, and then my lips. His hands go on my shoulders, and he grips them, to make sure that I am actually here. "I've missed you," he whispers.

"I've missed you too," I say softly. "Nice band, by the way. I like all those songs you wrote about me."

"So, you heard those," Tobias says gruffly leaning in for a kiss.

"And I loved every word," I say as my lips meet his. "I was watching you from heaven. When you meet Christina, Will and I would watch together."

Tobias cringed at the mention of Christina's name. "Did you hear what she said about… moving on?"

"Yeah. Will tried to apologize for me, but I told him not to. He's not in control of Christina's words. She's the only one who can do that, but we both agreed that it was unlike her to do that. I just thought that she cared about us."

"Yeah, it did seem a bit out of character for her, but we don't want Christina to spoil our reunion, do we?"

"Of course not," I say.

* * *

The next morning, I ended up next to Tobias. We had spent the afternoon talking about things. I left for a while, and returned at night. There, I guess we both fell asleep. I floated down from the bed. I felt like I sparkled more today, as a result from being visible. A knock came on the door, and I slipped under the bed. It took a lot of work to turn visible, so it must be harder to turn invisible. It is pretty easy to remain in one state, but going from one to other really drained my energy. I peek, and see that Zeke has entered the room.

**Tobias POV**

A knocking sound came from my door. I'd thought that my mom wasn't going let people in my apartment early.

"Who is it" I grumbled.

"It's Zeke," Zeke responded.

"Did you solve your prank problem yet?" he asked me.

I try to hide my smile as I think of my reunion with Tris yesterday. "Yes, its been solved."

"Good. I had thought that we would have to see you down in the dumps until this problem was over."

"I was not sad."

"Depressed sounds more like it."

"Not true."

"We all saw it man. Nobody said anything to you. Well, we had to tie up Christina to get her to be quiet."

"The Candor never knew when to quit. Well, it runs in her veins. I'll meet you in the studio later today. I just wrote a new song."

"We don't need more sad songs, Four."

"Don't worry, this one's happy."

"Okay."

Zeke slipped out of the room, and left me alone in my apartment. "Now," I mused "Where did Tris go?" I reached under my bed to grab my shoes when I someone's hand grasped my wrist. "Tris!' I exclaimed. "Get out from under my bed."

"So, what this new song of yours?" she asks curiously.

"Well," I say. "I wrote it after you fell asleep, which I didn't know ghosts could do, since I had finally stopped mourning. That last part has to do with the fact that you are next to me. It expresses my happiness."

I saw her eyes scan over the paper. After she read it, she looked up at me."That's the best you could come up with?"

"Come on, it'll be a hit."

"I know it will," Tris whispers softly.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because you wrote it. Plus, I'm always right."

"No, you're not."

"Name a time when I've been wrong."

Silence surrounded me in the room. I couldn't think of a time when Tris had been wrong. Granted, she had been wrong when she went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. But, she did it to save his life, and in the end, that was the right thing to do. Everyone seemed to think so. Everyone but me, that is.

"See," Tris said triumphantly."You can't think of a time, when I've been wrong."

"No, I can't," I reply as I lean to kiss her. She turns and kisses me back. I pull Tris into me, and we just lay there for a few moments. Then, I ask "How long can you stay?"

"I told my group that I would be gone for a couple of months to a year," Tris responds cheerfully. "But, the law says that I'm only supposed to go for two days which I already spent."

"What did you do on those two days?"

"Well, I watched you, and accidentally said stuff out loud, and you though someone was pranking you. The first time I got caught for accidentally talking to you. The second time I talked to you on purpose, but I got sidetracked before I could fulfill my promise. I still remember the song you wrote based on your pain."

"I remember it too. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to see what happened to the Dauntless headquarters."

"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

I try to act casual as we walk to the dauntless headquarters. Tris use my clothes to cover her body completely. You couldn't even see her eyes. She told me that she didn't want anybody recognizing her. Also, she didn't want me to look weird if I was talking to an invisible person. I suspect that she just didn't want to turn invisible again.

We walked together to the old Dauntless headquarters. It is just another building in this bustling city. The glass appearance makes it more unique that any other building in the city. Other than that, its normal. I could hear Tris sigh next me. I know we both had some pretty good memories there. I met Tris for the first time in Dauntless. My life only got better from there. I knew that my luck would end at some point, but I hadn't expect for Tris to die. Now that she's back, I'm not sure how thing will go. I do know that I'll be happy. We walk back to my apartment together before parting. She goes out to find Zeke, and I go out to call a band meeting.

* * *

Soon, I hear screams coming from outside. I open my apartment door to find Zeke screaming and running toward me. He runs into my apartment, and knock me to the ground, clearly not seeing me.

"What was that for?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I… I," he said in between breathes, " heard your ghost. So, I believe that my apartment is also haunted, or that I have also been pranked."

"Tris," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Who did you hear?"

"I heard Tris and Uri. It was strange."

"Uriah?"

Suddenly, Tris's familiar laugh came bursting through the room. Zeke ,looking spooked, said" " I'm leaving. Nobody messes with Zeke Pedrad!" And with that, he marched out the room, as I was left in a confused daze.

* * *

**Please Review! Positive reviews or constructive criticism, all is accepted. If you have any ideas, just PM me. Also, don't forget to answer my poll! I'll close it in a chapter or two. Right now, Divergent is in the lead. At this point, I'll be writing another Divergent fanfiction. I just finished reading Four: A Divergent Collection, and the Mortal Instruments series. Too bad Argentina lost the World Cup. Germany deserved the win. Honestly, Messi was the world's saddest award recipient when he got the most outstanding player award.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's you favorite all time ship?**

** I'd have to say that my top ones are FourTris, Clace, and Fax**

**See you next time I update(I'll try for twice a month)**

**~ DauntlessPokemonRide**


	6. The New Discovery

**Chapter 5**

_You miss 100% of the shots you don't take. _

_~Wayne Gretzky_

* * *

**Tris POV**

As I left Tobias, I saw Uriah. At first, I froze. What was Uriah doing here? He knew I already wasted my two days. As I stood, he glanced over in my direction. As he laid eyes on me he waved and floated over. I was already expecting the worse.

"Hey Tris!" he said. "How are you? I though you were traveling the world still."

I was," I replied. "I'm just taking a break."

"Mind if I join you on your journey after today."

I sighed with relief. I remembered that Uriah didn't know about my second trip down here. "Yes, I would. You shouldn't come with me Uriah."

"Pansycake. You just don't want me around."

"I don't want to spoil it, and that word is never coming back."

"Yes it will, you know it."

"Lynn might say otherwise."

"Is she here?"

"Maybe."

"Well, bye Tris. I've got to go."

"Go where?"

"To Zeke's apartment. I plan on scaring him. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Smiling, I follow Uriah to Zeke's apartment. Uriah has this devilish grin on his face. He nods over to Zeke, who's sleeping on the couch. He whispers instructions into my ears about how he plans on pranking Zeke. Then, we get started.

The first thing we do is carefully lift Zeke's couch(with Zeke on it) outside of his apartment. Then, Uriah proceeded to turning on his TV while I raided the fridge. Once I found the whipped cream, I went outside to find Zeke. We wanted to keep the inside as clean as possible, so I sprayed whipped cream all over Zeke outside of his apartment where he lay. Uriah and I both carried the couch back inside. Once inside, Uriah grabbed a bowl of warm water, and lowered one of Zeke's hands into it. He immediately woke up.

" Who did that!" he said. No response. " It's not funny!" Uriah and I barely contained our laughter. Looking down on the ground Zeke saw the bowl of water. The only problem was that it appeared to be floating. " Witches! This apartment is haunted. First Four's apartment, then mine. I'm moving out!"

He turned to leave, and saw all the whipped cream on his face. The look on his face was priceless. Both Uriah and I burst out laughing. "Now I'm hearing Uri and Tris. That's it I'm leaving." He wiped the whipped cream off of his face.

"Sure, go and leave. You were always a pansycake," Uriah says while trying to sound ominous.

Zeke turns around to see if anyone is in his apartment. Uriah picks up a sock from the ground, and hits Zeke with. "Boo!" Uriah says. Zeke screams and runs out of the room.

"I'll follow him." I tell Uriah as I float after Zeke who is headed to Tobias's apartment.

"Okay," Uriah responded. "See you around. Oh, Tris, there's a special event next week. Everyone gets to go down to Earth for a month, or a whole year. It'll be great, so you'd better come!"

I slowed at his last comment. I'd only have to hid for another week, and then I would be able to stay here on Earth for free. Pondering this, I ran into the apartment and found Zeke talking about our prank. I laughed out loud as he was talking to Tobias about it. Spooked by my laughter he left, but I could tell that Tobias knew I was there.

Once Zeke left the apartment, he looked over in the direction of my laugh."Tris," he said sternly, "you're going to make Zeke move out of the apartment building. What did you do?"

I told Tobias about how I meet Uriah, and agreed to help him prank Zeke. In the end we were both laughing. He was still laughing when there was a knock on the door. "Wait a moment," he announced before whispering to me. "Hide Tris, or better yet, turn invisible. It can't be Zeke over here now."

Tobias got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, I was surprised to find Christina there. Now invisible, I floated above the door, suspicious of her reasond for arriving here. Hopefully, she wasn't going to try to hit on Tobias again. It wasn't her style at all. I knew something was wrong with her, but there wasn't anything I could do to help her. I would worry about solving Christina's problem once I figured out what she was going to say.

"What are you doing here, Christina?" Tobias asked rather coldly.

"I was coming to tell you that the band recording got rescheduled for next month, if you don't mind. Caleb left with Cara on a surprise vacation." Christina replied.

I didn't know that Caleb was in love with Cara. I thought he liked Susan. Maybe he's friends with Cara. I thought that I'd know my own brother that well, but in Abnegation, you never knew somebody very well. Still, I paid attention to Caleb somewhat in the past years. He's nineteen now, so I guess he's changed a bit. I would be nineteen too if I was alive now. By now, I'd probably be married to Tobias already, but I was a sixteen year old ghost, and he was a twenty one year old living person.

While thinking, I heard Christina say " Susan was going to be there to. She was coming with this guy. Cara was telling me she has a crush on the guy Susan's bringing. Susan's only coming to be with Caleb. I think Caleb and Cara are going for Susan and that other guy. We'll have to see about that when they return, I guess, but they won't be back till next month."

"Why do you care so much about their relationships anyway?" I heard Tobias ask.

"My two most favortie things are playing matchmaker and shopping!" Christina exclaimed, seeming normal again.

"What about you're relationship? Shouldn't you work on that?"

"I'm working on mine, slowly, but today I'm here to work on your relationship. Zeke is calling me a liar, but Cara and I noticed that you've been happier recently. We thought that maybe you've finally gotten over your depression about Tris's death, and moved on. Cara told me that she thought that you'd found another girlfriend. Zeke told me that if you were dating someone, he'd know, and that you hadn't told him anything. So, I came to confirm the rumors."

"I think you're very mistaken Christina. I've haven't followed your advice at all. Another girlfriend won't solve all of my problems. I found a way to be happier without that."

"Tell me, honestly. What is it?"

Tobias froze at the sound of her question. "I don't think I can answer that."

"Why not?" Christina asked, her voice cold. "I've tried to be a good friend to you Four, but you turn down all of my advice. You're always depressed. You rarely look happy when we hang out. I thought we could be friends. That I could be a good friend to you like I was to Tris. That I'd understand what Tris saw in you, but you have pushed me away. In your own wat, you push us all away, even Zeke. I'm the only one who really notices, or cares enough to say something. The Candor in me can see through all your lies. If you wanted me to keep my distance, just say something. I've lost lots of friends, my boyfriend, and best friend. I just don't want to lose you as well."

I realized the concern that Christina had for Tobias was probably what was bothering her. I had a plan to ask her about it later. I barely came out of my thoughts fast enough to hear Tobias's response.

"I do value your friendship, Christina. I'm just not used to telling people things all the time. I decided to trust Tris with all my secrets. She was the one for me, and I didn't always tell her everything, no matter how hard I tried. Now, I having a bit of a hard time too. Now that I'm not so sad, I'll try to stop shutting you all off."

Christina was smiling at Tobias's response. " Great! Well, I've got to go. Bye!" As she left, a troubled look crossed her face. I glance over at Tobias. He still looked a bit shocked from his talk with Christina.

"I'll be back," I tell him. " I have to talk to Christina."

"How?" He asks.

"We ghosts have some tricks up our sleeves," I say as I float after Christina. I finally spot her as I come close to the park. She looks stressed out. I walk over to her, and whisper in her ear. "Go back to your apartment. You look tired."

She looks around. "Tris?" She whispers. "No, it can't be her.I do need a nap." She turns aroung, and heads over to her apartment. Then I decide that it's time to share some wisdom with Christina.

I appear into the room, and try to appear ghostlike, with a white aura. When I'm near Tobias, I try to seem more humanlike. "Christina," I say, "stop looking so troubled."

At first, she looks shocked to see me. "Tris?" she says with disbelief in her voice. "Is that you?"

"Can't you see me?" I asked her. "You have looked so troubled lately. I would always come to help my good friends."

After her disbelief washes away, Christina looks rather tired. "Well, Four has looked down. I thought maybe I could get him to feel better. I went through many options in my head, but they're all bad. Once, I thought being his girlfriend would help, but he rejected the idea before I spoke it."

I try to hide my anger as I realize that she was trying to go out with Tobias. "Tobais is fine now. I've been watching him. You can stop worrying about him. You need to let all this stress go, Christina. Look after yourself. You can care about others, but you spend too much time worrying about their relationships."

Christina looks a bit defeated. "I've just been so unlucky in love ever since Will died. I knew that it would be a while before I felt that way again, but I thought it would come sooner, you know?"

I smile at Christina. "Your time will come soon enough, my friend. Right now, go enjoy yourself. It'll be better in the long run. You'll find someone eventually."

"Well, I could use a nap. I don't suppose you'll be here when I wake up."

"Nope. But I might come back someday soon. I'll have to see. We aren't supposed to talk to humans, unless they really need help and advice. You are in need of it. Enjoy your nap. Life is precious. There is power in self sacrifice, but you have to enjoy yourself during your life. I know I did." I bite my lip to stop myself from talking anymore. I feel like I belong on Earth more than I do on Heaven. I float out of the room after turning invisible.

I float back to Tobias's apartment. I see him in there, staring out the window. I just float beside him, remaining invisible. I wonder if I said too much to Christina. I don't know, I don't know. As I float away from the window, I prepare to say something to Tobias.

I turn visible over by the door. Tobias glance over,and sees me there. "Where'd you go?" he asked me.

"To see Christina." I responded.

"How did it go?"

"It was successful, but I'm afraid I said to much to her." I walked over and plopped myself on top of his bed. Tobias came over, and sat next to me.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think that Christina might know too much about our spirit world. I'm afraid she's going to day something, or cause problems for us. I might even get in trouble with the people up above. They hate us spirits talking to living human."

"It will be fine Tris, don't worry." Tobias leans over and touches his forehead to mine. "I'm sure Christina won't talk about it. She might be worried about what the others would say."

I still wasn't too reassured by Tobias's argument, but I decided to let it go. I kiss him before leaning back onto the bed, realizing that I would have to leave soon. "I'm going to leave soon," I announced.

"Why?" Tobias ask, looking a bit sad.

"Because we can come down for a whole month next week. It could even be a year. Uriah told me about it, so I need to leave today so I can use this privilege. That way, I can be with you without breaking the law."

"Well, I guess that's reasonable of you. That's a first."

I try to look annoyed by his comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tobias is smiling as he responds to me. "You're rarely reasonable. I can't think of a time when you were."

"Take that back!"

"Never."

As soon as the words left Tobias's mouth, I sat up and tackled him to the bed. "Take it back, now!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" Tobias says. He shifts his weight so I fall off of him.

"Ghosts don't have a lot of power." I try to get back on top of me, but Tobias has pinned me down.

"Yes, you do have a lot of power. You look like you did before. And when you pinned me down, I could see how strong you are. Excuses, Tris, excuses."

"Fine. I give up."

"Okay." Tobias slowly get off of me. I take the opportunity to pin him down again. I jump on his back, and pin him down. He looks surprised.

"Hah! I knew you'd fall for that," I say triumphantly. "Who's being reasonable now?"

"I guess you are." Tobias responds. I get off of him. After he sits back up, Tobias pulls me on top of him.

I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I love you. Even though you are a bit mean."

"I love you too," Tobias says as he leans over to kiss my cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

"But I'm leaving tonight," I say sadly.

"So, lets enjoy our time together until you leave. Aren't you going to come back soon anyway?"

"Yeah." I lean back into Tobias. "Let's go somewhere. I haven't had any fun since Uriah and I pranked Zeke."

"If we go somewhere, I'll seem like a weirdo talking to nobody, and everyone will recognize you if you're not invisible. I don't think Zeke is going to come back to his apartment, and I certainly don't want him over at mine. You should apologize."

"And what, reveal myself to another person." I try to sound happy, but thinking about revealing myself to another person already has me stressed out.

"We can just stay here," Tobias say, "and you don't have to apologize to Zeke."

"Deal," I say as I lean over to kiss him. He kisses me back, and it reminds of the first time we kissed in the chasm, and the last one we shared, before I dies. I remember how glad I was when I finally revealed myself to him. Now, looking over at Tobias, I feel a prickling sense of doubt. I don't know if what were doing is right.

I'm a ghost. I'm dead, but he's alive. I scoot away from him, not sure what to do. Our love shouldn't be existent anymore. A ghost in love with a living man is unheard of. I glance over at Tobias, and realizes that he senses my unease. I don't want him to ask me what's the matter.

"I hate to break it to you, but I have to leave now," I glance over at him.

"See you when you come back, beautiful," Tobias says. He kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "When you come back, you better tell me what's the matter."

I force on a fake smile as I turn invisible. "Of course I will."

I floated out of the room, and tried to find people to hide behind of on my way back to Heaven. I spotted two guys, and hid behind them as they floated up into Heaven. I passed by unnoticed by the guard.

As I floated down to our house, I saw my mom floating down the road. I wave and walk toward her. As I reach her, I decide to see if she has ever heard of a ghost dating a living person.

"Mom," I say, "have you ever heard of a ghost dating a living person."

"Once, yes" she responds cautiously. "The ghost got in big trouble. Nobody is supposed to talk about it, though."

"How do you know about it?"

"This was happening after I died. It had just been resolved actually."

I figured that my mom wasn't going to spill the beans. "Well, thanks mom."

I walked over and found Will over by the house. As I ran to catch up to him, I called his name. "Will, over here!"

"Hey Tris," he says as he meets me. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," I reply casually. "I heard about the possible year or month on Earth, and came so I could use that."

"Uriah mentioned seeing you on Earth earlier today. I thought you were supposed to be traveling the world."

"I took a break." I hoped I told a convincing lie. I didn't want to have to deal with others judging my decisions right now.

"I thought that you already took your two days off, during your birthday and Tobias's birthday."

Now I was stuck. "Yeah, but that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"You took more than two days off?" Will looked shocked.

I suddenly realize a great excuse that'll get Will to drop the subject. "I have points, remember. 10 of them."

"But you didn't spend any. I'll drop for now, though. What did you want to ask me?"

I'm so relieved that Will decided to forget about my extra trips that I almost forget what I called him for. "Do you think that it's okay for a ghost to love a living human?"

"Probably not. Last time that happened, some citizens got angry, and everyone had to get involved. Needless to say, it all worked out in the end for the couple. The girl had some trouble from those clubs, but she snuck down to Earth one day, and hasn't come back since. Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

Will looks sternly at me. "I can let one thing slide, Tris, but I want to know why you're asking me these questions. Or would you rather me ask why you spent extra days on Earth?"

I stood there frozen for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do. "Well, they're both related, in a sense."

"Tell me how."

I look around, wondering if anyone will hear us. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Will nodded, as if he understood my fear of being overheard and punished. "Let's go back to the house. Al left, and your parents are gone."

We head into our house in silence. We go into my room, and I close the door. I sigh, wondering if there's anything I can do to lie to Will, but I don't come up with anything. I could use a friend who knows my problems. I sigh, knowing that I'm just going to have to spill the story. I tell Will about how I went down, and meet Tobias, and how I revealed myself to him. I also told him about Christina.

"So, you see, I love Tobias, but I'm not sure if he should still be in love with me. A ghost in love with the living seems unheard of. I don't think I'm being fair to him. He could move on, and find someone else to love. I feel like he could find a person who is actually alive that he loves."

Will stays silent for a long time. "Well, I won't report you. Everyone slips a few extra days every once in a while. I know I have. I'm not sure what you should do about Tobias, though. I'll stick with you for a few months, if we get those extra. I've always wanted to speak to Christina. I never got the guts to. But falling in love with a living soul can be very dangerous, Tris. As long as you know the dangers, and believe in it, I'll side with you."

"But that's the thing, Will. I don't know if I should do this. I want to, but I want to be fair to Tobias."

"I'll go with you, and you can ask him about it. I'll probably leave for a while, and try to talk to Christina."

"Deal."

Al comes running into the room. "It came early," he said, looking a bit winded.

"What came early?" Will asked.

"The month we get to go down to Earth. We get six months, and it starts right now! Let's go." After he delivered the news, Al sprinted towards the crowded staircase, Will and I close behind.

I ended up getting pulled against that red haired girl and her blonde husband, again. I searched for Will, and couldn't see him. I exited towards Chicago, and spotted Will in front of me. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked relieved to see me.

"Looks like we get half a year," he stated.

"Yep. I've never been more excited!" I say.

"Excited so you don't have to break the rules anymore, huh?" he says teasingly.

"You bet," I respond smiling.

Soon, we reach Tobias's apartment. I slowly walk over to the door.

"I don't think I can do this, Will," I whisper to him.

"You'll be fine Tris," he responds. "I believe in you. Just be yourself and speak truthfully.

"Thanks Will," I say. I slowly push open the door. "Here we go," I whisper as I materialize. Tobias hears the door open, and turns in my direction. I open my mouth, and begin to talk.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Please Rate and Review! You can PM with ideas as well! I'll close my poll when I post my next chapter. The poll has been going so well that I've decided to write a crossover for the top two categories as well as another for the top story. So far, Divergent is in the lead by a lot. If you have any ideas for another Divergent story that you would like to see, PM me or leave it in the reviews. Maximum Ride and The Mortal Instruments are tied for second! Thanks to all who voted, and all who review my story. It means a lot:)**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite summer song from 2014? Mine has to be Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	7. Uriah's Mistake

**Chapter 6**

"_You, you may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one."_

_-"Imagine" by John Lenon_

**Tris POV**

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I don't know what to say. I immediately turn invisible again. I look over at Will, but he's halfway out the door. He gives me a thumbs up, and leaves the room. It seems like he doesn't want to see what happens next. So much for encouragement.

Tobias looks over in my direction confused, as if he's trying to figure out whether he really saw me. I see him look over at the open door.

"Tris," he says, deciding that he did see me, "why did you turn invisible again? There's nobody here but me."

I look over at Tobias. I don't want to talk to Tobias about my fear, not now. I'm not sure I even want to be here right now. I need to leave. Tobias is waiting for a response.

I take a shaky breath. "I made a mistake in coming here," I say, "I'm going to leave now. I'll come back though. We have six months here on Earth."

As I make my way through the door I hear Tobias ask, "Why is it a mistake to come here?"

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "But I can't tell you." I float out the door. I hear Tobias call after me, but I don't want to come back there. How can I, when I feel like I'm making things worse for him by being with him?

* * *

I float over to Christina's room, where Will said he would be. I find him exiting the room.

"Did you say anything?" I whisper.

"No, did you?" he responds.

"Obliviously not. I didn't say anything while you were there, either. I'm…just not ready to say something yet. This is the kind of thing I would ask Christina about."

"Give it some time. I know I need time to talk to Christina."

"I already talked to her once, but I can't do it again without breaking the rules again. I don't want Al, Uriah, my parents, or anybody finding out that Tobias knows. I only told you because I thought I could trust you, Will. And I had no other choice."

"I understand." Will says gently. "How about we go and find Al and Uriah. That way you can relax and stop thinking about Four. It'll be good for you."

Will and I find Uriah over by Zeke's apartment. He looks a bit panicked. "Hey!" I call out to him.

"Hi!" Uriah says, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Were you visiting Zeke?" Will asks.

"Yeah," Uriah responds. "Al left and went to the chasm."

"I'll go find him," Will says. I'm pretty sure that he knows that Uriah is upset about something. Will only became Uriah's friend after he died, so I'm sure Will wasn't very comfortable here.

Uriah looks less panicked. He looks upset with himself. "What did you do?" I ask him.

Uriah doesn't say anything. "Spill it," I command. "I won't tell."

"Of course you won't" Uriah says. "You always get into trouble yourself."

"Come on, hurry," I urge him. "Tell me before Will, Al, or anybody else comes. There must be billions of souls across the globe at this point."

Uriah looks like he's deciding whether he should tell me what's bothering him. It's not like it can be that bad, anyway. I've probably done worse. I revealed myself to Tobias and Christina. Nothing Uriah can ever do can be worse than that. Unless…

My thoughts get interrupted by Uriah voice. "I was walking to my old house," Uriah starts shakily, "to see my family. I also wanted to see it in person again. I get six months on Earth, and it just felt right to go to my house first. Zeke was over there visiting my mom. I followed him to his apartment. I was thinking about what it would be like if he actually saw. I laughed at the thought, and he turned around. I don't know how, but he saw me. He looked at me and asked me if I was really there. At that point I panicked. I knew I had made a mistake. I just floated away as fast as I could. I thought I was invisible then. I didn't know that I could turn visible. I don't want to get in trouble. I didn't know what I did."

Immediately I feel bad for Uriah. I broke the rules in the same way, except he broke them on accident. Well, they're not really rules. There are just many people against revealing yourself to the living. Those people will do whatever it takes to stop someone from visiting Earth ever again. I stay silent for a long time. I don't really want to tell Uriah that I also broke the rules. Not quite yet, at least. It's too soon for me to tell another person. Will knowing is enough for right now.

Uriah looks ashamed. I finally decide on what to say. "Don't feel too bad Uriah. As long as nobody finds out, you won't be in trouble. Just don't do it again. If you keep it a secret, then nobody will find out. I won't tell anybody about it."

Pondering this for a moment, Uriah answers, "Okay. But what if Zeke does remember. What if he talks to Four about it. Then Four will know. He'll tell Christina, she'll tell Cara, Cara will tell Caleb, and who knows who Caleb will tell."

"It will turn out fine. Even if Zeke does tell Tobias, it'll be fine. Tobias won't tell anyone."

"How are you so sure?"

"He knows how to keep a secret. Knowing about spirits existing is a big secret."

Will comes over with Al. "Come on," Will says. "We're going to Millennium park."

Uriah and I lock eyes. Shrugging, we follow Al and Will to the park.

* * *

The next day, Uriah, Will, and I follow Zeke around. Uriah ended up being forced to tell Will about what happened. I trust Will, and decided that he could help Uriah, since he's been a great help to me.

Zeke leaves his apartment. He turns right, and knocks on the door of Tobias's apartment.

"Here it goes," Uriah mutters.

Will shoots me a concerned look. He knows that I don't want to go to Tobias's apartment yet. I look at him in a way that conveys that I'll be okay. I just need to stay invisible.

Zeke is talking to Tobias. "I swear I saw Uriah," he was saying. "He appeared last night. I called his name, and he looked up as me. At that pointed he looked extremely upset. Then, he just vanished. But I saw him. I know I did."

"I know how you feel," Tobias says.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Zeke asks, amazed.

"Nah," Tobias says casually. "I've seen Tris from time to time as well. It was like she was really here. Maybe Uriah's ghost wanted to show you something. I learned some from Tris's ghost."

Uriah turns and looks at me in shock. "You did what?" He tries to whisper but it turns out pretty loud. Both Zeke and Tobias turn and look in our direction.

"Did you hear something?" Zeke asked as Tobias nodded.

As they got up, I whispered, "Time to go." Will, Uriah, and I floated out of the room as quickly as we could. We knew that we had overstayed our welcome. We made our way to an empty apartment.

There, Uriah started to talk. "I can't believe you revealed yourself to Four!" he says, obviously bothered to the topic. "You didn't even bother to mention it to me, not even when I saw you two days ago. And I suppose Will knows."

Will just shrugged and looked away. "You revealed yourself to Zeke," I say.

"But that was an accident. What you did was on purpose. Didn't you realize how dangerous it was?"

"No, not really. It's not like Tobias will tell anyone. I trust him."

"What about Christina?" Will asks. I shoot him a withering look. "Was I not supposed to say that?" he wonders out loud.

Uriah opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "I convinced Christina that she was in a dream. I was a spirit that was visiting her."

"But what do we do about Four and Zeke?" Uriah asks. He still looked hurt that I hadn't trusted him enough to tell him earlier, but I was glad that he moved on.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Uriah. I barely told Will. I was going to tell, but a bit later." Uriah nods as I apologize. He isn't happy with it, but he looks like he understands. "We have two choices. We either avoid Zeke and Tobias until they die, or continue to communicate with them. I'm not sure I favor the first option. I can't stay away from Tobias now. There's something I need to resolve first. I need to be fair to him."

"Then I guess it's settled," Uriah announces. "We communicate them, but we do it with secrecy. Nobody must know." He shoots a glance at Will. "If you want to join us in rule breaking, go ahead," Uriah tells Will, smiling.

"I will," Will responds.

"Then let the rule breaking begin," Uriah says, as he floats out of the room, Will and I hot on his trail.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short update. I wasn't going to update today, but I heard about Robin William's death and felt like I had to update. He is such a great comedian and actor. My sincerest apologies go to his family and close friends. For those of us who know what it's like to lose a loved one... well, there are no words to describe the sadness.**

**Anyway, I finally watched Divergent. It was great! Sure, some of the events were mismatched, but it was good. I was looking forward to see Tris punch Four in the stomach, but it never came. I also wanted to see Four stop the simulation, but it never happened. Well, at least Divergent, Theo James, and Shailene Woodley won a teens choice award for Divergent.**

**My poll has finally closed. Divergent won first place, so I'll write another Divergent fanfiction. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in the reviews. I have no ideas at this point, so I guess I'll do a Divergent High School story unless other ideas come to me. Mortal Instruments got second, So I'll do a Mortal Instruments Divergent crossover. I'll post both stories along with the next update. Since school is starting again*ugh, school* I'll try to update once a month. I'll definitely update once every two months.**

**Question of the Chapter:What's your favorite movie?  
I have to say I like Frozen, Lion King, and Kung Fu Panda the best... Lord of the Rings was good too, though.**

**If you have any songs you want to see in this story, PM me or leave it in the reviews. I think I might include My Immortal by Evanenscence or Skyfall by Adele.**

**BYE! Thanks for reading this long message. Remember, R&R:)**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	8. Talking to Zeke

**Chapter 7**

_We cannot become what we want to be by remaining what we are_

_~Max DePree_

** Tris POV**

Will and I dashed down the hallway after Uriah. I didn't know where he was going. I see him turn in the direction of Zeke's place.

"So, you're going to tell Zeke first?" I ask.

"Well, you already told Four, and I'm not sure Will would want to tell his girlfriend immediately." Uriah responds.

"I was wondering if we could put off telling Christina for a while. I wanted to ask her a favor while she still didn't know the truth." Glancing over at Will, I add "If that's okay with you."

Uriah and Will both nod. "I could wait a bit," Will says. "I'm not sure that I'm quite ready yet. I'm not one to enjoy breaking rules.

"It's not like you'll get killed," Uriah jokes. "Spirits never die."

"But they do fade," Will responds.

"Yah, but that takes thousands of years. Chill out." Then, we reach Zeke's apartment. It's empty when we enter.

"So, are we just going to wait for Zeke to come back?" Will asks.

"Pretty much," Uriah responds. "I need to think about what I'm going to say."

"Do you have a plan?" I ask.

"A decent one," Uriah says. "It isn't very detailed. First, I talk to Zeke. Tris, you can help me with this since you already revealed yourself to Four. Then, we can both reveal ourselves to Zeke. I assume that Will would like to reveal himself to Christina before Zeke, who you don't know. At all."

"But won't Zeke tell Tobias?" I ask Uriah.

"Probably. Zeke will only discover that Four already knows about ghosts. Four won't think that Zeke's crazy. It'll work out great for the both of them," Will replies.

"So all we have to do is wait," Uriah says, smiling. "I wonder if Zeke has good food in his refrigerator."

We waited in Zeke's apartment for thirty minutes before Uriah decided to change his plan. "I'm bored," he said. "I can't wait all night for Zeke. He's probably sleeping over at Four's. I'm sure he'll be here by the time we come back. Is there anything you guys want to do?"

"Actually, yes," I said. "I wanted to talk to Christina. That way, Will can reveal himself whenever he's ready. I also want her to think she's seeing us in a dream. It worked well last time."

So here we were, walking to Christina apartment. The door was locked, but when we are invisible, we can slip through walls and doors.

As we enter the apartment, I whisper the plan to Uriah and Will. "We turn visible. Christina will assume that she's dreaming. I'll tell her what I need to about Tobias. Will, you can help me. Actually, I don't think we need you, Uriah."

Uriah looks temporarily disappointed. "That's okay," he says. "I want to find Shauna. It would be hilarious to spook her." With that, Uriah exited the room.

"He'll probably also look for Marlene," I whisper.

"You bet," Will responds. "I thought that would be the first thing he'd do. You know, since they were best friends and all. Lynn too, now that I think about it. I didn't expect him to hang out with us for this long."

I think about what Will said. I didn't think Uriah would stay with us this long either. "I agree, but at this rate, we're going to run out of time. Let's go."

"What do I say?" Will asks.

"Just reassure Christina. Tell her that she's going to do the right thing by telling this to Tobias. Reassure her, Will. Even if you don't think this is the right thing. I know this is going to be best for Tobias. You'll know what to say when the time comes."

"Tris," Will starts.

"It's showtime."

I turn towards Christina. "Christina," I say, turning visible. Will struggles, but does the same. He looks uncomfortable.

Christina looks up groggily. "Tris," she say, "am I dreaming again?"

"Yes," I say. "I've got another message for you. I hope you pass it on well."

"You can count on me," she says. Looking behind me, she sees Will. "Will," she asks, "is that you?"

"Yes," he says.

'Why are you with Tris?" she asks. To me she adds, "No offense."

"She is my friend. We've put all bad things aside. Now listen to her, Christina. This is important. If it weren't, we wouldn't have to visit your dreams."

Turning her attention back to me, she says. "Sorry Tris. I hope I'm not wasting your time."

"You never wasted my time, Christina," I say. "I wanted to talk to you about Tobias."

"Last time, you told me he was fine," Christina points out.

"I was wrong. There is something wrong with Tobias. I just didn't realize it before. I'm not even sure he realizes it either. That's why I came to you. I can't talk to him, so maybe you can. You need to make him understand."

"Understand what?"

"That he needs to get over me. Tobias needs to stop wanting me to come back. He may not know it, but I'll never come back for him. It would be too sad. Love can make someone blind. Tobias needs to move on. He needs to stop waiting for me. Tobias needs to be open, and accept all options. He ignores most of his options, and sticks with the one that involves me. Tell him to move on. It's for the best."

Will looks at me as if I'm crazy, but I nod at him to go on. I know that it's the right thing for Tobias. I want to give Tobias another option. It's not right for him to love a ghost. Christina might be able to get that message to him. I feel guilty every time I see him, without him knowing any of this. But I can't tell him. It would hurt him, and that's the last thing I want. It would also be very hard for me. I wouldn't be able to do it.

"This is the right thing, Christina," Will tells her. "We want the best for everyone. I've always wanted the best for you. I've watched you, Christina. I was happy when you choose to forgive Tris. By then, I already forgave her. When it's a life or death situation, most people would choose life. Especially when other people's lives are at stake. You can't save them all, but you can save a large number of people. Those who survive will be grateful. You can be a hero. Tell this to Four. Do it for me. For us, and for Tris. I know you can."

Christina looks touched as she shakes her head in agreement. "I'll do it for us Will. I'll do it for you, Will. Above all, I do it for you Tris, and for Four. He'll have to listen when I tell him what you said. It is what you wanted."

"Good," I say, satisfied. "Goodbye, Christina. Sweet dreams."

Will and I both turn invisible again and pass through the door. Will glances back at Christina one last time. She looks awed, and happy. I know Christina will tell Tobias. I just have to hope that it works.

LINE

The next morning Will, Uriah, and I went to Zeke's apartment. "He's not a morning person," Uriah was saying. "Zeke'll be in his apartment. I'll show him now." Facing Will, he added, "Did you reveal yourself to your girlfriend?"

"We told Christina we were visiting her in a dream. Technically, he did reveal himself, but she doesn't know that." I respond.

"So, you won't want to reveal yourself to Zeke, right?" Uriah asks.

Will just nods his head. "Okay, then you can watch. Tris can help me handle this. I'll regret this later, so let's go while I still think this is a good idea."

We reach Zeke's apartment. Uriah goes in first, and then I do. Will follows soon. after Like Uriah predicted, Zeke is sleeping on his bed.

"Should I wait for him to wake up?" Uriah asks.

"No," Will says. "Do something that Zeke would expect you to do if you hadn't died."

"Good idea. I'll try that. I thought you were waiting outside." Uriah points out.

"I wanted to see this" Will responds.

"How did you wake Zeke up, exactly?" I ask.

"It depends. My favorite was jumping up and down on him. Though it was fun when I put his hand in warm water…That's it!" Uriah gets a grin on his face and runs into the sink. He fills a bowl with warm water.

"This is going to be epic," Uriah says.

I look at Will. "You're not going to do that to Christina, are you."

"He's a pansycake, so he won't do it," Uriah says.

"That word is never coming back, like all of us." Will says.

We all laugh at Will's joke. When you're dead, you're allowed to make of the dead. It's not okay for the living to make fun of us. But here in heaven, jokes about being dead circulate all the time.

"But seriously, are you?" I ask.

"Of course not. I'm nicer than that." Will answers.

Hearing a scream, Will and I both turn around. Uriah is grinning, and Zeke's hand is in a bowl of water. Uriah gestures for me to come over.

When I get over, Uriah whispers to me. "I'll talk. If he asks anything I can't answer, I'll look over at you. Then you'll turn visble. You can also help me out if I get nervous. Or if Zeke asks about you. Or if I introduce you. And when you want to, if you think I'm taking too long. How about we settle on this. You turn visible when I look over at you. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. You going over to Zeke?" I ask.

Zeke had a pencil in his hand. "Come out, whoever you are," he calls out. "I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it." He swishes the pencil as if it were a sword.

"I'll go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Uriah takes a step towards Zeke, still invisible. "Relax, bro." Uriah says. "You're the only living thing here."

Zeke glances around the room. "It's the tricksters," he mutters. "I don't appreciate you imitating Uriah, you pansycakes!" Zeke shouts.

"Way to relax." Uriah mocks. "There are no tricksters here, Zeke. Just ghosts."

Uriah looks over at me. I nod. We both turn visible. A look of shock comes on Zeke's face. "Ghosts," he mutters. "They're ghosts. Figures that's why I heard them before. Ghosts."

Zeke's eyes suddenly widen. "Ghosts!" He screams and runs out of the room.

"I could've predicted this from the pansycake that's my brother," Uriah says. "Let's go after him before he wakes every person in this apartment." Uriah, Will, and I float after Zeke, who runs downs the hallway, screaming about us ghosts.

* * *

**Hey guys! The other two stories are published, as promised. The Divergent-Mortal Instruments crossover, From Idris to Dauntless, is about the shadowhunters going through Dauntless initiation. The Divergent story, Skating to the Championships, is about Tris and Four ice skating in the Olympics. Don't forget to review:)**

**Question of the chapter: What's your favorite sport to watch/play? I love to play tennis, and swim. I enjoy watching football(both of them, and for those of us who don't know, one of them is soccer:)**


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 8**

_The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be_

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Tris POV**

We all race after Zeke. He's still screaming about ghosts, but we're gaining on him. "Here's the plan," Uriah says. "I'll out run him and block him from the front. Will, block him from behind. Then Tris, you have to pull him back to his apartment. I'll help you when Zeke's completely blocked. Will, you keep watch."

Uriah dashes ahead, and quickly overtakes Zeke. "Move out of the way, ghost." Zeke yelled. He turns around, to find Will behind him.

"You're coming with us," Uriah says. I drag start to drag Zeke, but he is heavy. Uriah comes over to help me, and Will takes up his position at guard. Zeke is pretty heavy. We drag him back to his apartment in twenty minutes.

"I must be dreaming," he mutters.

"Yeah, because we can totally touch you in your dreams," Uriah says sarcastically. "Now, I have something important to tell you. You better not film this, or I will haunt you forever. And don't even think about leaving."

Will blocks the door, and Zeke looks a bit freaked. "This is not happening," he whispers. "I need to see a doctor. I have to be hallucinating. Tris and Uriah are dead. Will is dead too."

"You are not hallucinating. I wasn't planning to say anything, but there is something you need to understand." Uriah says. "We are all ghosts. We live in Heaven. All of us here do, anyway. I'm not sure that you'd make it though, bro." Uriah looks over at me. It's obvious that he doesn't really know what to say.

"We only get to go down to Earth twice a year, so we remain invisible every time. We have six months as a reward this time around. Most ghosts are against having living humans see ghosts. Thus, most of us don't turn visible. There are a lot of risks by doing so."

Zeke looks like he begins to understand. "So why are you telling me?" he asks.

"Uriah revealed himself to you by accident. We thought it would be unfair to leave you in the dark, living a lie." I say. "Promise me one thing. You can tell no one about this, okay? The only person you can tell is Four."

"Does he already know? And he didn't say anything. He is so dead. After I talk to him about this." Zeke looks at us. "This a bit surreal." He walks up and hugs Uriah. "Nice seeing you bro." They hug for a while, and Will and I slip out. I catch Uri's eye, and see that they will both spend some time alone. Will and I walk over to Four's place, and hear Christina's voice through the door. "Four," she says. "There's something I need to tell you."

**Tobias POV**

I was in my room when Christina came in. She was all serious, and apparently there was something important she needed to tell me.

"I know I've mentioned this before, but you need to move on from Tris," she says. I scowl. Doesn't she know that I'm already happy? I can see Tris as a ghost.

"I'm fine," I say.

"No, you're not. You need to stop waiting for Tris. She won't ever come back."

"I know she will."

"She won't Four. If you won't do this by yourself, I'll for you to. It's for your own good. One can only drown in their own sorrow for so long."

My anger was bubbling up inside from Christina's comments, and the fact that Tris hasn't come back for a while. After her last comment, I snap. "Stop trying to get me to change," I tell her angrily. "I can do whatever I want with my life. I can move on when I want to. It's not like you grieved very long anyway."

Christina looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you know why I'm telling you this," she whispers.

"Why?" I ask dryly.

"Because Tris told me to."

I bolted up at the sound of Tris's name. "WHAT?

"She visited me in a dream. She told me that you need to get over her. Love makes people blind, and you need to accept all the options, and ignore the ones that involve her. You were meant to be once, in life, death separated you, and you can't get to her until you die."

She clears her throat. I just sit here dazed. How could Tris not want me? She told Christina to convince me of this, instead of us?

She continues. "It reminds me of a very old song. The song is Lithium by Evanescence. I came across it while searching old files. It goes:

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without…_

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

And at the end, the lady decides that_ I'm gonna let it go._ Will was my lithium, but I let him go. I still love him, and would if he ever came back. But I needed to let go of my foolish dreams. Tris is your lithium, and you need to do the same, Four. Don't stay in love with your sorrow, Four. Let it go."

She looks at me one more time, before exiting the room. She closes the door behind her softly. And all I can think of is: Why?

* * *

**The small song segment was from Lithium by Evanescence, as stated above. I just started school, and felt like you guys deserved an update before I got busy, though this is a short one. I'll try to update once a month, but definitely will twice a month. If not, remind me:) Football season started!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Which football team do you think will win the SuperBowl? I have to go with the Seahawks. And 49ers, since everyone else in my family are big fans of them. And the Texans, though they suck. They're my favorite team. See you soon! Hopefully:)**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


End file.
